


[Video] Merlin | Soldier

by Padraigen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Song: Soldier, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padraigen/pseuds/Padraigen
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fan video, so con-crit is welcome! Just please be kind about it :)I hope you enjoy!Show: BBC MerlinSong: Soldier - Fleurie





	[Video] Merlin | Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fan video, so con-crit is welcome! Just please be kind about it :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Show: BBC Merlin  
> Song: Soldier - Fleurie


End file.
